


gretchen wieners, disaster gay

by nooneleftilove



Category: Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F, me and chandler have made extensive head canons about them, the most wholesome couple, they are damaged and need love too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nooneleftilove/pseuds/nooneleftilove
Summary: prompt:“ 'you always like to make me embarrassed by leaning in too close or hitting on me, but i’m used to it now && one day i decided to retaliate i.e. hit on you'where Janis constantly flirts w/ gretchen bc gretchen's low self esteem and one day she flirts back. Gretchen always gets flustered by it bc p r a i s e k i n k so she decides to flirt back with janis who basically stops functioning entirely when Gretchen hits on her like the useless lesbian she is.”A little background: We theorize that Gretchen has a praise kink and it ruins her life in all the right ways. This is set during their senior year, after everybody comes out because DUH.





	gretchen wieners, disaster gay

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to ask me for my tumblr and send me your headcanons for any ship because I’m literally T R A S H
> 
> also this fic is brought to you by: apple juice

It was only fate that The Plastics would all turn out to be not straight in some way shape or form. Common gay knowledge has it, that like dinosaurs, queer people travel in herds. So, one all of The Plastics had come out, they merged with Damian and Janis. The tension was still there, but they were healing -little by little. 

Karen was still sweet, and oh-so dumb, but it was endearing. Regina had to put forth an effort everyday to keep her words and actions in check. Janis was working on trusting more. Cady was still learning how American society works. Damian was still Damian. And that leaves Gretchen.

She had some major nerve problems. Every little shift in tone, or if a text went too long without being answered, she was ready to self destruct. She would always have a negative comment about how she looked, or the way she acted. The whole group wanted to help, but Janis ultimately took it upon herself to take any opportunity to make sure Gretchen knew how ‘ _tits_ ’ she was. 

* * *

 It started innocent enough. Janis would make sure to say one nice thing about Gretchen everyday. It would mostly be stuff about how cute her outfit was, or how good those shoes made her legs look, or how impressed Janis was that Gretchen could manage to organize to get all five people -six when Aaron was around- to hang out and be civil. 

Soon after, it became a bit bolder. Janis would make sure Gretchen would catch her staring, touch her thigh when she said something funny, cheesy pickup lines, getting centimeters away to whisper things in her ear, really anything. There was an instance where Gretchen was on the phone with her father:

_“Hey, Daddy!”_

_”Gretchen, that’s really cute, but I’ve been here the whole time, no need to say hi now.”_

That one made Gretchen blush and sputter so much that she decided it was time for her revenge. She took a page out of Janis’ book and started flirting back. 

* * *

The group was all hanging out in Regina’s house, about to watch a movie. Cady and Aaron were snuggled up in one corner of the sectional couch, next to Damian and Karen sharing a blanket and giggling like fools at some dumb joke, then Regina who had her feet propped up on the pair, leaving Janis on the other end. Gretchen, clad in a lowkey tank top and tight pants, came back from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn and nestled herself in between Regina and Janis. Realistically, it was not so much between the two, as pressed against Janis with a solid inch of space between Gretchen and Regina. Janis felt her palms instantly get sweaty, but determined to keep on with her little flirting game. She tucked Gretchen’s hair behind her ear, and gets so close her lips almost touch her. “Glad you’re sitting next to me, hot stuff,” she whispered. She abruptly turns her head away and pretended to be captured by the movie. Realistically, she was hyper aware of every action Gretchen made, especially when Janis felt a hand on her knee. 

Janis spared a glance at Gretchen, who refused to look at her. Pleased with the result that created, Gretchen moved her hand further up Janis’ leg, stopping at her mid-thigh. “What are you-“ Janis starts to ask, but Gretchen shushed her in response and pointed to the screen. 

Of course, at this point Janis is pumped full of gay adrenaline, which only got worse. It was Cady’s turn to chose a movie, so it was some ridiculous chick-flick, rom-com hybrid. And no chick-flick is complete without a big makeout scene. Gretchen intended to take full advantage of that. As soon as the two main characters locked lips, Gretchen made sure everybody was engrossed by the movie, hooked a finger beneath Janis’ chin (who, for the record, audibly gasped) and steals the signature Sarkisian invasion of personal space. “ _You know, you flirt so much that you’d think you liked me_ ,” Gretchen whispers in her most sultry voice. Janis was incapable of speech, with her eyes bugging out of her head. “ _How’d you like that to be us, huh?_ ” she asked. 

Janis managed to sputter out something inaudible before Gretchen withdrew her hands and stood up. “So, I’m gonna go make more popcorn!” Gretchen announced to the group before standing up and sauntering off. 

Janis, who had turned beet red watched Gretchen swing her hips as she walked away. “I’m gonna go, uh, help Gretchen make popcorn,” She blurted out before jumping out of her seat and all but running after Gretchen. 

* * *

When they came back, with cold popcorn and disheveled hair, nobody batted an eyelash, except for Karen. “So how was the sex?” 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> listen I’m not proud of the Daddy Joke™ but I literally couldn’t help myself


End file.
